The Blue Scorpion
by 6cartercharlie6
Summary: Everyone seemed to forget about Milo's special day, even his beloved Camus. the Scorpio felt ignored but a hudge wave of colorfull confetti and the blue scorpion would make him happy in the end. Warning: contains men x men love!


**__****__****__****__****Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters!**

* * *

_**Author's Note: Just one thing to say today. Happy Birthday, our beloved Milo!**_

**_The Blue Scorpion_**

Milo stretched his muscular body under the blanket, yawning widely and trying to awake finally. He shouldn't sleep too long; he knew that he would have the headache the whole day if he would stay in the bed a few minutes longer. And today he didn't want to have the headache at all costs. After all he wanted to spend this special day with his beloved Camus, his boyfriend and the only love he ever had.

He jumped out off the bed, and shivered from the cold. The November's air was really cool even here, in Greece, the always hot land. Oh, of course _this_ cold couldn't be compared with the cold of Siberia, when his Camus was raised, but for him, Milo, the man who lived his whole life in the Mediterranean climate even small drop of the temperature was making him shiver. And if we was shivering then it mean he had to find some warmer clothes to cover his muscular body.

Milo sighed. He really didn't like to wear these warmer clothes with long sleeves, because he couldn't show his muscles to everyone and especially to Camus. The Aquarius loved to watch his body, Milo knew that very well, he loved to touch his warm skin and felt Milo's naked arms around his own, cold body. But now, the Scorpio had to dress some awful clothes with the long sleeves, and Camus surely would get sad about that.

Murmuring the worst curses under his nose, Milo stood in the front of his wardrobe and took the first warm clothe he found. He moaned dissatisfied, feeling the material on his arms, usually naked or covered by his golden armor. Now Camus for sure wouldn't hug him.

He shook his head, getting rid of these thoughts. Today was _his_ day, day he was gonna spend it with his beloved Camus, so there was no place to be depressed because of stupid sleeves! It had to be _special_ day!

And with the smile on his young face, he left his Temple, taking the way to the Eleventh Temple of the Sanctuary. He looked at the bright, blue sky above his head, being surprised a little bit. With this cool air he expected many clouds and strong wind. But the full glare of the sun made him happier. Inside his mind he saw himself with Camus, sitting in their favorite place, with the big apple tree behind them and looking at the majestic sunset that could be seen only _there_; the place almost at the border of the Sanctuary, when no one would disturb them.

Milo was so far away with his thoughts that he didn't even realize when he passed the Sagittarius Temple. His reverie interrupted the voice of the Capricorn; Shura greeted him with the smile, waving from the front of his domain. The Scorpio return his warm smile, waiting for him to say something more, but his companion let him passed through the building without any others words.

The blue-haired man looked hesitantly at the back of his fellow, who was going down the stairs now. His smile disappeared, when he was leaving the Temple a little disappointed.

Oh, of course Milo wasn't the selfish type of man who always was seeking for the greetings from everyone, but he really liked to hear "Happy Birthday" from his friends. Then he felt really happy, like he had the real family that cared about him. And after all _he_ always remembered about the birthday of every Gold Saint, he always were giving to them the presents, cheering them the whole day, so just the two words, just the "Happy Birthday" shouldn't be too much for them, right? He didn't want the Gold Saints to buy him any presents; he knew that hey had many more important things to care about as the powerful Saints of Athena. But just "Happy Birthday" would be enough for him.

He sighed disappointed and entered the Aquarius Temple, being full of hope that Camus would spend with him the whole day.

But he didn't even manage to get deeper inside the building when Camus appeared from the shadows with the fierce face.

"Good morning, Milo. So early on your feet?" asked Camus, placing quick kiss on Milo's lips. "If you are going to see the Pope Shion then it is pointless. He left and will be back later."

And after another quick kiss he left the Scorpio Milo in the shadows of his Aquarius Temple.

"Camus…?"

His dream about beautiful day just broke into the thousands small pieces.

Milo sighed, not sure what he should do right now. If Camus went somewhere, maybe on a mission, then being here was meaningless; after all his plans contained the Aquarius and now everything was ruined. At now he could only return to his Temple and spend his whole birthday in his bed, cursing the fate for the thwart of all his plans.

Feeling ignored by everyone, Milo left the Aquarius Temple, intending to hide inside his bedroom.

"Milo!" he heard after passing Shura's domain. "Milo!"

In the front of the exit of Sagittarius Temple Milo saw his elder fellows, the twins Saga and Kanon, waving to him energetically. The Scorpio smiled to them widely. He liked them, really liked, even if the first one was deceiving the whole Sanctuary for many years, trying to kill real Athena, and the second one was the traitor who played with Poseidon. But Milo knew that now they were really loyal to their Goddess Athena, and after revival of all the Gold Saints these twins were worthy of being called "brothers-in-arms".

"What's up?" Milo asked, walking over them. If he had to wait for his beloved Camus, probably until the evening, then now he could take the twins to the nearby town and have fun. Saga and Kanon liked this kind of things so Milo wasn't worry of his birthday anymore.

"We were looking for you, Milo," answered Kanon.

"Really?" Milo was full of hope now. He _knew_ that the twins wouldn't disappoint him.

Saga nodded.

"We have the favor to ask you, Milo," he said with the serious expression.

Milo felt like his all hope disappeared suddenly.

"A favor…?"

"Pope Shion gave me some mission today, but it is a quite troublesome for me. Saga wanted me to help him with something so I don't have the time for it. We could ask some other Gold Saint but everyone except you left the Sanctuary with their business," said Kanon

Milo sighed, turning his eyes from Saga to his younger twin, Kanon.

"You know, that we don't like when someone is doing our job, but today we had no choice," added the former Sea Dragon. "Could you do that for us? We will be really thankful."

Camus was gone, everyone ignored him, and even these twins seemed to forget about his birthday. This day was really failure for him.

"Sure, no problem," Milo said with emotionless voice. After all he had nothing else to do, so he could go for a stupid mission instead of them. At least he wouldn't be bored today.

* * *

Milo sighed, looking at the setting sun. It was really late already; this stupid, Kanon's mission took him the whole day. Now he was tired, and the only thing he wanted to do was jump to his bed and sleep. He even hadn't the desire to visit his favorite place in the way to the Sanctuary and watch the orange sun that was hiding behind the horizon. Especially if Camus couldn't be with him.

Even the Sanctuary was sad in his eyes. No one was training with the screams of the courage; any Saint was scolding the trainees for their stupidity and no guards were in the sight. Yes, Milo knew that all of them were somewhere, but he hadn't the interest in searching them. Actually he even didn't care that he passed through the seven Temples, meting only Shaka. The others buildings were completely empty.

If he wasn't so sad, depressed and tired he could consider it as a very strange thing; after all about that hour every Gold Saints were guarding their domains if they weren't on a mission far away from the Holy Land.

But actually, why should he care about that? So what if almost all the Temples were deserted? He only wanted to take a long nap, without carrying about them, trying to relax and woke up the next morning.

Milo entered his Temple, not sensing anything strange in the atmosphere of the building and at the same time from the both side of the entrance hit him the two waves of the confetti. His ears filled the sound of the trumped alongside with the loud shout:

"Happy Birthday, Milo!"

The Scorpio brushed the confetti from his head and the face and he saw them; the Gold Saints standing in his main hallway, with the big cake between them and a pile of the gifts. Saga and Kanon were laughing their butts to the heaven, holding the pails with the remains of the colorful confetti, looking at him like he was unusual animal in the ZOO.

"Your face was epic, Milo," said the elder twin between his laughs.

"Don't tell me, you thought that we forgot about your birthday?" asked Shura.

Milo looked at their faces, still surprised of their appearance in his Temple. There was Aphrodite, spreading around the scent of his rose perfume, Deathmask with his wide, mischievous smile, Mu, who was looking at him friendly, and even Aiolos, their elder fellow being alive after so many years.

"Milo, my friend, how could we forget about your birthday?" Mu shook his head with the slight disbelief.

Dohko was laughing alongside with the twins, Saga and Kanon, Aiolia had the same expression of disappointment like Mu, Shura was smiling to him and Aldebaran encircled his huge arm around his shoulders, leading him to the cake.

"That's right Milo. How could you thing about us so low?" murmured the Taurus, pretending the dissatisfaction.

"Milo, you were the first Saint who made the birthday party for us, the people who don't have the family to do that," added the Libra Dohko. "You were the first to cheer us when we needed it. There is no way we could forget about _your_ birthday!"

Milo couldn't see Shaka face, but it wasn't surprising for him, after all he met the Virgo inside the sixth Temple. He knew that the reincarnation of Buddha didn't like the noisy events like this. He smiled to his fellows, looking at them one more time, searching quickly and…

Camus was missing. The Aquarius wasn't here, inside his Temple, cheering him up and making the birthday party. Milo's smile faded a little bit.

"Come, you have to see your gifts," said Kanon, throwing at him the small package, wrapped in the intense yellow paper and no less intense pink ribbon.

Milo sighed deeply, allowing his friends to give him a lot of colorful gifts, from the different corner of the world.

"Since the first noise passed away…" the calm voice came from the entrance, "then I think I could come here for a moment."

The Virgo Saint Shaka approached the guardian of the eight Temple, stepping with the grace. Then he gave him something.

Milo looked at his hand, seeing a small bud that was shining a little, spreading the nice warmth around the chamber. He didn't know what should it be, but he liked it, the bud was making him feel better. And when he was about to thank Shaka for this uncommon gift, the bud twitched and developed its fragile petals, showing them lotus flower.

"Oh, it is so pretty!" cried Aphrodite, looking at the flower with the wide opened eyes.

"It is really nice Shaka, thank you," said Milo mesmerized by the gift no less than the Pisces.

The Virgo Saint smiled widely.

"This lotus will not wither until your last breath. Happy Birthday, the Scorpio Milo," said Shaka, turned away and left the Temple of the Scorpio.

"I think that his gift won with ours, guys…" murmured Aldebaran, watching the lotus on the Milo's hand.

Everyone laughed. Even Milo managed to smile. After all it still could be one of his the best birthdays he ever had, right?

* * *

The birthday cake was already the forgotten past, when Milo entered his bathroom, intending to take the long and hot shower. His tiredness was back after the last Gold Saint left his Temple. It wasn't the huge party, full of the stupid games, alcohol, food or something. Milo unpacked all his gifts, ate the big piece of the cake and drunk a small glass of the wine with everyone. He talked with them a lot, joked with them and laughed with them. But after a few short hours everyone disappeared inside their own Temples to rest after the whole day.

He let the hot water to run down his body, feeling like the tension in his muscles was disappearing slowly. He wasn't thinking about anything, his thoughts were flying over thousands things at the same time. He could feel as his blue curls got heavier with every second, being wetted by the waves of the water, the stream was surrounding him lazy, making all the noises and sounds around him dull.

Milo really didn't want to end this pleasurable shower, the water was really warm, but the desire to get to his bed, and fall asleep finally won. He left the cabin, drained himself as quickly as it was possible and dressed himself in his favorite clothes. He went outside his bathroom, stretching his body and yawning widely.

He was about to jump at his bed when he felt two strong arms encircling him from behind. The muscular body pressed against his back, soft lips touched his earlobe.

"Happy Birthday, darling," he heard his beloved voice, the voice of his Camus, filling the bedroom with its calm tone.

Milo turned his head a little, trying to look inside the dark, blue eyes of his lover.

"Camus, I thought you went on a mission…" Milo said, pressing his head against Camus' forehead.

The Aquarius smiled.

"No, I wasn't on a mission. I had to get your gift, but it took me almost the whole day."

Camus forced Milo to turn around, still holding him in his muscular arms. Milo allowed him to do that, being pleased by the touch of his lover, of the men he loved so much. And after a while he saw something, that shouldn't be there. On the small table, that for sure wasn't his, was standing the terrarium wrapped with the fragile, blue ribbon. Inside the glass box he could see the flat stone, a few plants and the scorpion.

Milo freed himself from his lover's embrace and went over the terrarium.

"No way! Camus, isn't it…?" started Milo, looking at the arachnid, with the long, gray legs, the big pliers and the intense blue abdomen.

"Yes, _Rhopalurus junceus, _your most wantedscorpion," said Camus, smiling widely, glad that his gift pleased Milo.

The blue-haired Saint turned away and hugged Camus tightly. They were lovers for not long time, but he loved him already so much, that he could give his own life for him. He couldn't even imagine the life without him.

"Oh, Camus, I love you so much!" he whispered to Camus' ear and then kissed him lightly.

The Aquarius smiled more widely.

"I know. I love you too, Milo."

He took gently his blue-haired lover's head into his hands and kissed him softly, tasting Milo's scent slowly. His fingers were playing with the blue curls of the Scorpio, stroking them lightly and making their owner to moan quietly. After a while Camus broke inside his mouth, searching for a hot tongue he could taste as well. Milo tightened his hug around him, feeling the nice shiver inside his muscles. He deepened their passionate kiss, sinking his own fingers into the long, aquamarine hair of Camus, linking their two tongues rapidly.

Meanwhile Camus was slowly approaching the bed, making sure that Milo wouldn't notice it until they would be there. And he succeeded; Milo gasped surprised when Camus forced him to lie on the bed, placing himself on his lap.

Camus broke their kiss and smiled to him, at the same time slipping his hands under Milo's shirt and touching gently the warm skin, feeling the slight shiver of the body under his own. He looked inside the still surprised blue eyes and kissed Milo with the passion, slowly heading his hand to the lower part of his lover's torso.

"Darling? What are you doin'?" asked Milo hesitantly when he felt Camus's hand slipping gently into his pants.

Camus sighed quietly, looking inside the bright blue eyes, moving his other hand from the blue curls to Milo's arm and linking their fingers together.

"Milo…" he started with the guilty inside his dark eyes. "Do you remember when a few days ago I told you that I'm not ready?"

The Scorpio nodded. Of course he remembered that day. He almost let himself to forced Camus to make love back then, how he could forget that failure?

Camus smiled faintly.

"I lied."

"What?"

"I lied to you. I was ready back then, but I thought that it would be the great gift for you since your birthday was so close… I'm sorry."

Milo sat and encircled his arms around Camus' torso.

"You don't have to apologize, Camus," he said, placing the slight kiss on his lover's lips.

"Milo, you know it very well, that I hate to lie to you…" murmured Camus, undressing Milo's torso.

The Scorpio caught him strongly and moved to the center of his bed, where they had more comfortable position. After that he took off Camus' shirt as well.

"Yes, I know, darling," he answered, touching gently Camus' nipples and making him moan quietly. "But in the end, you did it because of the good reason, right?"

The Aquarius kissed him deeply, forcing Milo to lie fully on the bed. After a long and passionate while he moved his lips, first to the Milo's chin, then to the throat and finally kissing the two, already hard nipples of his lover. Milo moaned loudly, sinking his hands into the aquamarine hair, feeling like Camus was taking off his pants.

The cold Saint couldn't hold himself from moaning, when he saw the naked body of his lover for the first time since they were lovers. He was admiring every muscle and piece of the Milo's skin, feeling like his body got hot at the first sight on the blue haired man in the front of him. He could feel as well that his own pants got tight with his pride almost on stand. He freed himself quickly from his cloth, at the same time smiling to Milo.

Then Camus encircled his hand around Milo's member, making his lover to moan under his touch.

"Does it feel nice, Milo?" asked the Aquarius, looking at his hard breathing lover, slowly moving his hand from the base to the top and back down.

"Yes, darling…" gasped Milo with shining eyes, biting his lower lip in the uncontrollable pleasure.

"Good," said Camus, placing a quick kiss on Milo's lips.

He moved leisurely to the Milo's chest, touching the hard nipples by his tongue, and then making a wet path to the navel, licking gently the warm skin of his lover and feeling like Milo was shivering under all of these endearments. He smiled hearing the quiet moan, still moving lower and lower. And then he kissed gently the tip of Milo's hard member, heading his lover to the madness.

Milo almost cried from the pleasure, when he felt the warm lips of Camus touching his manhood. He clenched his fist on the aquamarine hair, when his beloved Aquarius took his hard member into his own, warm mouth, starting to suck it and twisting his tongue around it.

"Oh, darling…!" gasped the Scorpio while Camus' head was moving slowly top and dawn, making him crazy. He never dreamed that his special day could end that way.

"I hope you like your second gift," murmured Camus, looking at him, sitting on his lap and starting to rub their members together.

Milo caught his lover's head and kissed him deeply giving in this way the obvious answer.

Camus smiled widely, moving a little higher and positioning himself above the Milo's pride. He linked one of his hands with Milo's one, and with the other he took gently the Scorpio's member, sitting slowly on it. The Aquarius didn't allow himself to cry with the pain when big and hot manhood entered him, but Milo could see clearly Camus' clenched lips and the fierce face. A few tears appeared in the corner of his dark eyes.

Milo sat slowly, trying to not worsen Camus' pain by any harsh move and kissed him passionately. He rubbed slightly the red cheek of his lover, looking inside his eyes filled with the pain and determination. When the hot tears finally fell down Milo licked them gently from Camus' face and placed the kisses on his eyelids. He insistently was holding himself from moving his hips and getting deeper inside his lover, but he couldn't not to moan lightly, feeling Camus' entrance around his pulsing from the lust manhood.

"Does it hurt much, darling?" he asked when his member was all inside his lover.

Camus looked at him with the smile, taking the deep breaths and trying to relax his muscles but it wasn't too simple; the pain in the lover part of his body was making it impossible for him.

"Wanna try?" murmured Camus, kissing Milo's lips.

The Scorpio encircled his arms around his lover's torso, stroking gently his back and returning the kiss with the passion.

"Next time, sweetheart," he answered, biting gently Camus' earlobe.

Camus pressed his trembling body against Milo's torso more, and started to move carefully, slowly. He moaned loudly, his voice was filled with the pain and the pleasure. Milo's face in front of his own with the slightly parted lips, the shining eyes and the red cheeks was exciting him really strongly. He couldn't hold himself any longer; even if he still felt the pain he started to move faster, and faster, letting his lover's member to entering him deeper with the every move. The Scorpio clenched his hands on Camus' buttocks tightly helping him with moving, kissing him passionately and moaning into his mouth. He started to move his hips as well, deepening the thrusts, loosing to the lust inside his body.

"Oh, Milo…!" cried Camus into the blue-haired man's ear when Milo's hand slipped from his buttock and encircled gently on his member, starting to rub it quickly.

Then Milo tightened his hug and with the one, quick move switched their position. Camus gasped with the surprise, clamping his hands around Milo's neck and encircling his legs around the waist, making the more comfortable access to his entrance.

"Sorry darling, I can't hold myself anymore…" whispered the Scorpio Saint fastening his movements and making his lover to groan loudly.

Camus linked their lips in the long, lustful kiss, moving his hips rhythmically. He couldn't hold himself too, the sharp pain became only the memory, replaced by the pleasure.

"Milo, move faster…!" moaned the Aquarius, digging his nails into the muscular shoulders of his lover. Then he felt it, Milo was deeper inside him, taking him hard and really fast, making him crazy and causing a new kind of the pain with the every deep thrust. The Scorpio hand was still rubbing his member leading him to the highest level of the pleasure.

"Oh… Camus… I'm close…!" murmured Milo, looking inside the half-closed, dark eyes, fastening his movements more, and clenching his fingers on Camus' aquamarine hair.

Camus could feel it too; the sweet end was approaching them with their every moan.

"Mmmmhmmm… Ugh, Camus!" screamed Milo, taking really hard and deep thrust, coming inside his lover.

Feeling these thrusts alongside with Milo's cum inside, Camus screamed as well, releasing himself between their bodies, arching his back, and making the bloody bruises on his lover's shoulders.

Milo kissed his beloved Camus, pulling out himself from his body. Then he lied beside him, breathing hard into the dark night. After a while the Scorpio felt like his lover encircled his arms around his torso, pressing their bodies together and rested his aquamarine head against Milo's chest.

"Thank you, darling," said Milo, sinking his long fingers in the aquamarine hair. "It was the best birthday gift ever."

Camus raised his head, approached Milo's lips and kissed him deeply. He stroked gently his still red and warm cheek, smiling widely.

"I'm glad you like it. But I think I won't be able to do it again for a few days, Milo…"

The Scorpio took Camus' face into his hand and returned the kiss with the passion.

"I know, darling. I know. Sorry, I'm real beast," he murmured into his lover's ear.

"Don't mind it. It would end the same even if you would do it gentler. But Milo…?"

"What?"

Camus sighed with the smile.

"I suppose that I won't be able to move tomorrow…"

Milo laughed loudly, hugging him tightly.

"I will explain your absence if it would be needed, darling. You can stay in my bed as long as you want."

Camus smiled and rested his head against Milo's shoulder. The Scorpio placed his hand on his lover's cheek and started to stroke it gently until they fell asleep.


End file.
